chataboutheroesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Jacob Bishop
Jacob is the son of Robert Max and Elle Bishop and the twin of Lily Bishop. He is roughly 4 years old, but his future self is in his present time. Brief History During her pregnancy, Elle didn't tell Robert about the children, and she was killed after childbirth because of a precognition that she'd lose control of her ability and kill the twins. After this, both children were originally raised by Primatech as agents, under the care of their grandfather, and 22 years later they travelled back to the present day, to change things for the greater good. However, time was changed, resulting in their father learning of their existence, and forcibly taking them from the Company. Elle was also revived. The pair decided to raise the children together, and eventually also resumed their relationship. They hid in Russia during the persecution of evolved humans, but are now all living in New York. Special Abilities [[Twin Empathy|'Twin Empathy']] This ability forms an empathic connection between him and his twin, Lily Bishop. It means they can sense each other, communicate through the bond, and will know if the other is hurt or in danger. They will also share emotions. However, it can also be a dangerous weakness, since if one is weakened the other is too, and if one were to die, it would be likely for the other to also die. [[Electric Impulse Manipulation|'Electric Impulse Manipulation']] This ability enables Jacob to manipulate the electric impulses within the body. He can control a person's impulses mainly in the bran and manipulate their thoughts. He can also knock someone unconscious by doing this, and kill by doing this or by stopping the heart. He is also able to can stop the use of some abilities. If he concentrates enough, he can cause electro-mental ignitions which reveal all the bad memories of a person, killing them. [[Portal Creation|'Ground Portal']] Jacob can create portals from the ground. He can change the shape of the portals which can take him to any place at any time. He is gifted with this ability as he seems to be able to create a constant portal underneath himself to which he can move and control, this acts as a platform to which he can then move to fly on. [[Love Infatuation|'Love Infatuation']] Although it is impossible to artificially induce real emotions of love, he is able to cause people to feel a strong sense of love towards him. This makes people of any gender unusually obsessed with him. Empathic Vampirism Jacob gains strength from sadness, fear and other negative emotions around him. He absorbs the negative emotions and converts it into strength, making him stronger than humanly possible. He does not drain the negative emotions away. Appearance Jacob is quite large, strong and well-built. He has brown hair and blue eyes. Etymology Jacob is a Hebrew name which means "supplanter" or "held by the heel". His surname, Bishop, is an English name which means "overseer". Category:Characters